74 annual Hunger Games (Peeta's view)
by Anonym Author
Summary: 75 annual Hunger Games (Peeta's view) is the sequell of this story.
1. Chapter 1: Reapingday

Chapter 1: The reaping day morning

I wake up, it's cold in my bedroom since my window is open. I walk to the window to close it. Before I close it, I see that someone talks to Madge, daughter of the mayor of district 12. It's a girl there, she's pretty skinny and isn't very tall. Her hair is long and dark, in one single braid. Her eyes are probably grey, that's how a regular coalminor looks like. But that single braid, it's Katniss Everdeen. There's a boy too, probably Gale. I've always been jealous at him; he is Katniss friend, not me. Sometimes it looks like they are more than just friends. And that's what I want to be to Katniss, but since I haven't told her that I love her, it isn't Gale's fault. I realize that I am staring at them, if she saw me now; she would probably think that I am crazy. Sometimes in school, I realize that I am staring at her. I walk out my bedroom door. My brother Sky opens his bedroom door, like synchronized with me. He grins at me and say "God morning, seen some beautiful Everdeen's out there?" He loves to annoy me with such of things. He loves to make me blush or angry at him. "God morning yourself. Very fun. How could you know that I've seen her?" I grin back at him. "Didn't close your window, right? She could hear you. She probably got a fantastic hearing, since she hunts in the woods, you know". He smiles at me and I know that I blush. I love my brother, but he's very annoying sometimes. Then I realize that he's right. My window is open, and my door was also. Embarrassing.

I walk to the kitchen, my parents sit there, they argue, as always. They can't stop argue. If I wake up and don't hear voices that argue, I would probably be in heaven. "God morning, son", my father says. "God morning", I replay to him. "It's reapingday, so it isn't a god morning" my oldest brother Sam says behind me. He isn't in the games, since he's over the age of eighteen. But he worry for me and Sky, since I am sixteen and Sky is eighteen. But how many slips do we have together? Like twelve slips. Katniss have about twenty, and Gale probably has even more slips than her. I am more worried for her, and her sister, Prim, is probably twelve this year. But I know that Katniss never let her take more slips than the single she have in the games.

Some hours later: The ceremony

Effie Trinket, the annoying woman from the capitol twitter to an audience that doesn't want to hear. Haymitch, the only victor from 12, stagger into the scene. The mayor sighs, he hear the capitol laugh in his ears. Haymitch give Effie a hug, and her wig doesn't look any nice anymore, it didn't look any nice from the first beginning, but now, it looks even worse. She says "Laidies first" and pick a slip from the bowl. Not Katniss, not Katniss Everdeen. She doesn't say Katniss, but she says Primrose Everdeen. Her sister. Katniss will volunteer as tribute, I know that. Katniss is the only one in this district that dare. I hear Katniss scream. She run to her sister and she volunteer as tribute. Prim screams and Gale carry her away to her mother that looks at her oldest daughter that enter the scene. She let a tear find her check when she wraps her arms around her youngest daughter. Katniss is special, not like everyone else in this district. Haymitch enter the scene once again, he talks in his drunk, and he ridicules the capital. He fell of the scene and some paramedics come to help him. Effie twitter about something, but I've stopped to listen to her. When she says "Then, now for the boys" I begin to listen again. Not me, not Sky, please. But things don't seem to go my way today. Effie says happy "Peeta Mellark". It's me. I am terrified. But I enter the scene. I shake my hand with Katniss and remember the rainy day with the bread. Some peacekeepers fallow us in the Justice building, and I am alone in a room.

The first so come is my family. Sam cries. I hug him, and Sky joins in a group hug. My mother says, "Well, district 12 might have a winner this year, she's a survivor that one". It hurts that my own mother don't believe in me, but she is right. Katniss could win. And I want her to. I will help her as long as I am still alive to help her. My father says, "But so are you, son" and looks angry at my mother.

The next to visit is my friend Delly, a blond girl. She cries and says "Peeta, you have to win, to come back to us. Try at least". "So you can get cookies for free?" I joke. She smiles and tell me that I am silly that think that cookies is the reason that we are friends. She walks out the door and smile at me. My other friends from school join me for a while and then I am alone again. I start to cry. Not for my own death, but for Katniss. I want her to win. I won't fallow the games rules. I will protect her with my life when we get to the arena.

When we get to the train station, my eyes are red of every tear that I've cried.

...

 **My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I will try to update with next chapter soon!**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The train

The train is even more luxury than the room where I said good bye to my family and my friends at the Justice building. Effie show us our bedrooms, which is very luxery, but if I prefer my own bedroom at home, it isn't big but I like it way more than this. How could I get here, in this mess? I don't want to die. But I've to, if I want to save Katniss. And I have to save her. Her sister needs her, her mother too. No one needs me, I am just me, and I think that Katniss could change everything if she win. I don't want to be a piece in their game. I want to show the capitol that I am more than a slave. I don't want them to change me, I want to be me when I die, and I can't if they force me to kill. I don't want to be a murderer, but I have to be if I want to help Katniss. She can win by herself and some help from sponsors, but some more help from the inside can't hurt her. I sit at the bed that is way too big for just me. I look through the window and the green forest swish by when the train moves. I feel sick of the high speed. And I am hungry too. Just something like a soup should be fine right now. Then Effie Trinknet knock at my door, inviting me for dinner. Perfect!

I expected just one dish at the table, but there are like twenty different dishes here. I feel sick, why do the capital people eat twenty dishes for dinner? And how? There are children who starve, and at this table it is so much food that I feel sick. I sit down; wait for the others to join. Katniss join us with a green sleeveless shirt and new pants. Effie asks "Where's Haymitch?" I answer her "Last I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap". I am kind of happy that he don't join us, he's drunk.

When we sit in another car to look at the reaping, he appears, drunk. "I'm missed supper?" he asks. We smile nice to him, but then he vomit at the carpet, that must be very expensive. He falls in the mess. Second fall today, must be painful to fall everywhere. I get so disguised that I start to laugh, Katniss too. Effie looks at us, disguised as no one else. She says, "So laugh away!" and tries to avoid the smell. I said to Katniss that I should wash him alone, not to get any advantages to her. I just want to be kind to her. She probably went to her chamber to try to get some sleep. When I've helped Haymitch to bed, I walk to my own chamber and take a shower. After my shower, I go to bed. But I can't sleep. The only thing I can do is think about how to save her life and how to show the capital that they don't own me.

Next morning.

I wake up and go to the dining room. I find a Haymitch that drink, again. Effie is there to, she looks disgusted at Haymitch and says,"Good morning, Peeta". I answer her, "God morning, Miss Trinket". I sit down and find some bread, and some liquid that Effie says is "hot chocolate". It taste pretty nice. Really nice actually. A tierd Katniss with bags under her eyes joins us. Her mood this morning seems to be bad. I blush since I don't know what to say. Haymitch tell her to sit down. She serve herself some breakfast and I realize that she looks at my hot Chocolate. "They call it hot chocolate" I say, "It's good". She takes a slip of her own cup. I think she liked it. Looks like it. "So, you're supposed to give us advice" Katniss says to Haymitch. "Here is some advice. Stay alive." He replays. I get angry at him, he jokes about it. He's such an evil man when he's drunk. Me and Katniss exchange a look, she understand that I am angry. "That's very funny" I know that I am red of anger"Only not for us". It's me and Katniss that might be dead in maybe a week, not him. It's enough, he drink too much. I try to lash his glass from him. Haymitch punch me on the jaw. Katniss drive a knife into the table, just between his fingers. Haymitch says "Well, what's this?" He looks at us. "Did I get a pair of fighters this year?" Maybe, he has. At least one of us is a real fighter. She just proved it. I rise, scoop a handful of ice and put it against my jaw, it hurts. That drunk is strong. "No" says Haymich, trying to stop me. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think that you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena" he says. What? To fight with another tribute before the arena is obviously against the rules. I will break other rules in this game, but not this. "That's against the rules" I say.

Finally he tells us about our next step in the capital.

When we arrive to the capital, I wave to the audience at the station. Katniss staring at me and I tell her "One of them may be rich".

 **...**

 **Hello! I want you to give me feedback! Please! What do u think?**

 **Since I am swedish, I find it pretty hard with grammar. Help me with my mistakes, then the other chapters will be better!**

 **Should be very happy if someone would favorite or fallow me! Then I could fallow you!**

Anonym Author


	3. Chapter 3: The opening ceremonies

Chapter 3 The opening ceremonies

The opening ceremonies will be soon. My prep team will prepare me for it. It's two boys called Melvin and John. There is a girl called June in my prep to. I meet my stylist Portia before lunch, she's new here. That's why I never seen her before. She talks about our outfit that she and Cinna created for us. She is kind, she asks me about my past. I tell her about the bakery, Sky and Sam and my parents. I talk about school too. But not about my secret, that I love Katniss. That's a secret right now. We eat lunch and then I get dressed in a outfit that maybe will kill me. It will catch fire, and I think that so am I. And gamemakers don't care in what condition we are when we enter the arena. I will die before I've made it to the the arena.

At the opening ceremonies.

Our horses is black, like coal. Me and Katniss take our positions behind the horses and Cinna says "Here we go then".

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers. "About the fire?"

" I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip of mine" I answer, whispering.

"Deal, baker boy" She answer, and we laugh. "I know we promised Haymitch we'll do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle" she whispers in my ear. "Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of things?" I replay. "With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame" She answer. She is fun, I laugh a bit and realize how beautiful she is in the outfit and the makeover. But I prefer the usual Katniss actually. Massive doors open and district 1 ride out in a chariot that is very beautiful, but the careers scare me. We hear the roar of the crowd.

Then it's our turn to ride and show for the crowd. Cinna says "Here we go then" and sets our capes on fire. It doesn't hurt at all. Just a synthetic fire shows. Katniss looks wonderful, she fits in fire. Cinna says, "It works!" What? Did he put something he didn't know working? That could make me and Katniss to living torches? They are crazy here! "Remember, heads high, smile. They are going to love you!" Cinna says. Cinna jumps off the chariot, but had a last idea. He screams "Hold hands". Katniss didn't hear for the music. She asks"What's he saying?". She looks at me with big eyes. "I think he said for us to hold hands" I tell her. I grab her right hand in my left. We look at Cinna for confirmation, and he nods.

The crowd shouts "District 12! District 12!" and they find our names in the program and begin to shout "Katniss! Peeta!" Katniss caught a red rose and she starts to blow kisses to the audience that tries to catch them. The president welcomes us to the capital. They show pictures of the tributes, and it's mostly me and Katniss at them.

Cinna and Portia help us down from the chariots. The other tributes are shooting me and Katniss dirty looks. They are jealous that we stole the show. Katniss hand is glued to mine, I massage my hands. "Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there" I say to Katniss. "It didn't show" she tells me. "I am sure that no one noticed" No they didn't notice, they did just notice the beautiful girl beside me. "I am sure that no one noticed anything but you. You should wear flames more often" I tell her. "Flames suits you". What did I just say? I blush a little, but hide it with a smile. She stands at her tiptoes and kiss me at my check, at the bruise. I feel warm inside and we take the elevator to our flour.

Me, Portia and Cinna are at the balcony and look out on a city in light. At home it would be dark by now. But it never be here. Effie calls us for dinner; I am a bit hungry actually. Katniss join us, and sooner even Haymitch does. We talk about our strategies. A silent man offers us steamed glasses of wine. I don't drink it.

When they serve us a burning cake, Katniss asks "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" and then she looks at the girl with darkly red hair and she says "That's the last thing I wa.." She cuts herself of. "Oh I know you!" She says to the girl. And the girl looks terrified at her and shakes her head. What? Does she know someone in the capital? "Don't be ridiculous Katniss! How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie. What's an Avox I ask myself? I don't know. "The very thought". And Katniss asks Effie "What's an Avox?" and Haymitch answer her " Someone that committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak". And Cinna says "She's probably a tradiator of some sort. Not likely you know her". She is in trouble. But at last I rescue her with the suggestion that she is very alike Delly Cartwright, but she isn't. She smiles gratefully against me.

She explain it at the roof, and after that we go to bed.

 **...**

 **Enjoy! Review please!**

 **What do u think?**

 **Anonym Author**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The training

We will get time to train, practice at use weapons, what herbs that kill you if you eat them and witch herb that could heal you. The careers are bored when Atala tells us about everything. We train like Haymitch want us to do. We can't show the others our skills. Katniss is talented with the bow, and I already know that. My talents are baking bread and decorate cakes. But I am strong as well; it's me who carry the flour at the markets. A bag of flour is heavy, almost 50 kilos.

We practice at many things, to recognize herbs that Katniss is really good at, camouflage something I enjoy. At lunch, it's just me and Katniss who talk to each other. It's hard, while I don't want to talk about home, a place that I won't see again, and not about the games. When we eat lunch the second day, I realize that the bread are from different districts. I tell Katniss about the bread in the basket. And she says that I know much. But I've just knowledge about bread, not how to hunt.

The third day, we are supposed to show our skills alone with the gamemakers. Right now, it's just me and Katniss left in the lunch hall. I walk in trough the doors when they call my name. The gamemakers is busy to eat and drink, they've been here to long, and I know I have problems. I start to throw some heavy stuff and no one cares about me. At last they tell me to go out of there.

I join Haymitch and Effie that chats about our interview when I arrive. After twenty minutes, Katniss arrive and run to her room, cries. What? Why did she cry? Did she kill someone? I don't know. Effie and Haymich try to get her out, so she could explain why she's sad. But she tells them to go away.

Katniss arrive to supper. We eat a stew of lamb and plumps. And Katniss seem to enjoy that dish really much. I look at Katniss, raise my eyebrow, _What happened?_ Haymitch and Effie chat about something, but then Haymitch says "Ok, enough small talk. Just how bad were you today?" I answer, since Katniss is upset. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one ever bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinkingsong, I think. So I threw some heavy objects until they told me to go". It's true.

"And you, Sweatheart?" Haymitch asks Katniss and looks at her. She gives him an answer "I shot an arrow at the gamemakers". She did what? She is the bravest girl in 12, I can tell you. But I get surprised, so I stop eating, like Effie and Haymitch. "You what?" You can hear the horror in Effie's voice. "I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I Just…I just lost my head. So I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth".

We go to bed, and I can't sleep. I walk up to the roof and look at people at a party in the house beside the training centre.

 **...**

 **Review and fallow me and this story! It would be an honor!**

 **Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Anonym Author**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The interviews

I've asked Haymitch to be coached alone from now. Katniss can't know my secret yet. I will tell her tomorrow, at the interview. Caesar asks about girlfriends almost every year. But until then, the secret is mine. I probably have to tell Haymitch when we practice for the real interviews. In the morning, Haymitch and I sit in the television room, and we practice at the interview. Haymitch is in good mood this morning, easy to talk too. He doesn't drink while we talk either. Haymitch acts like Caecar, asks me questions that I am supposed to answer as honest I can. "I think you have a different type of humor, the audience will probably love it" he says after an hour. My strategy is simple. I will charm the audience by be fun, but not be evil to someone. No one will get hurt of my jokes.

When we join Katniss and Effie at lunchtime, Katniss is irritated and isn't at the best mood. She eats the food quietly and she doesn't look at someone, just at her plate. Her dress is long, down too her feats.

After lunch, Effie joins me in my room, and he put a suit and black shoes out of the closet and she put it at the bed. The suit matches my eyes. "Well, put it on, then" she says and forces me to change clothes. Then we practice at posture while I am sitting and while I stand up. My posture is good and Effie seems to be content with me. "You're much more sympatric than the girl, Peeta. She don't like to do like I say. That girl is a real rebel." Effie tells me. I smile and answer, to defend Katniss "She is probably just nervous, she did never like to talk in front of people in school. And now she has to talk in front of whole Panem". Effie smiles and says "Well, Peeta. We're done for today".

I walk up at the roof, Cinna showed me some days before, and I showed this place to Katniss when she explained why she recognized the red haired Avoxgirl. Now I am alone. I like to just sit there and look at the city, alive down there at the streets. The garden smells good of flowers and I enjoy some time alone. I think about how to show the capital that they don't own me. I am my own, not their slave. I don't want to be a part of this games, no one wants to be except for the careers. But I am forced, to divert the capital. The people here enjoy watching children die. And they want us to look at it to, we see our children die every year. Even if the dead children don't matter to the capital, they do to someone out in the districts. Every child got a family and friends that care about them. We are forced to look at games, where people that we love die. It's so horrible. Evil. Life isn't fair, not in this world. Life might never be either.

I wake up another day, where I am in safety. I won't be tomorrow. Today is the big preparing of the interview tonight. Portia, June, Melvin and John help me to peeper myself. At afternoon, I've a black suit with decoration of flames.

Katniss joins us with a gorgeous dress; it looks like she burns when the dress moves. She looks like the most beautiful girl I've meet, and she is. It feels like I've felled in love with her once again.

The others interview is done fast. Katniss entered the scene, and right now she twirls and her dress catches fire once again. She looks wonderful, and I know that she is the love of my life. She talks about Prim, that she loves more than her own life. She proved it when she volunteered for her.

Then it's my turn to enter the scene. I joke, talk about the scary showers they got here in capital and asks Caesar to smell at me to find out if I smell like roses to him. The audience laughs and loves us. "Well Peeta, do you have a girl back home?" Caesar asks me. I shake my head, but he doesn't believe me. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on. What's her name?" he says. I sigh and admit that it is a special girl back home. But she isn't at home. "Well, there is a girl. I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive before the reaping." I tell him, and the rest of Panem. "She have another fellow?" Caesar asks. Well, maybe, if she and Gale are. But I am not sure. "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her" I tell him. "So here is what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar. If it was that simple, but it isn't, she came here with me so at least one of us will die, or maybe both. But I want her to win. "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," I answer. He answer me, mystified "Why ever not." I know that I blush, I am red like a tomato and answer "Because…because…. She came here with me." I look down at my feet and say good bye to Caesar.

I can't sleep. I sit at the roof again and hear that someone joins me. I hear a voice behind me, Katniss. "You should getting some sleep" she says. Yeah and what about you sweetheart and you don't? I want to replay, but I don't. I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all" I replay. I can't sleep. To worry about the girl who is the reason that my hands hurts. Love her to much to be able to blame her. "Are they in costumes?"Well, this people is crazy, dress in the most crazy things, so I don't know. "Who could tell?" I just say. "With all the crazy clothes they wear here. Couldn't sleep, either?" "I couldn't turn my mind of" she answers me. She must think of her family. "Thinking about your family?" "No" she says, and she seems to feel guilt about it. "All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless." She looks at my hands and says "I really am sorry about your hands" she tells me. I understand her; I would be chocked if someone would tell me that she loves me in front of whole Panem. But I wouldn't be violent, the difference of me and Katniss. "It doesn't matter Katniss" I tell her. "I've never been a contender in these games anyway."

 **...**

 **Hello again friends!**

 **Hope u liked my new chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **Remember to review, fallow and favorite! It would be an honor if some of you fallowed me. Review my mitakes, I learn grammar ect. if someone tell me my mistakes.**

 **I could fallow u too, if you write "I fallow" in a review.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor! - Effie**

 **Anonym Author**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Entering the arena

I look around me, try to find Katniss. The minute is almost gone, and I see her, she staring at a bow with arrows in a silver sheath, I know what she thinking. I shake my head, she can't get there. She can't die in the bloodbath. The gong rings out, and I jump of the pedestal, and I run into the woods to hide. I will join Cato and the others after the bloodbath, to protect Katniss. Lead them behind her if they try to find her, to kill her. She did get an orange backpack, and some plastic thing. Clove hunts her and throws a knife at her, and the blade lodges in the pack. Katniss runs out in the woods and disappear in the green surroundings. The other tributes fight for a while, but most tributes are gone, or dead. I walk out and see Cato and his gang behind the Cornacopia, I walk over there and join them.

"Who join us? The Lover boy, really?" Glimmer says and looks disgusted at me. "YES, he is going to join us. Remember?" Cato tells her. "Oh, OK. Welcome to the gang then, Lover boy." What did I do when I joined them? They aren't especially nice. Not nice to me at least. "We'll hunt the other tributes tonight" Cato says. "Which weapons do you prefer Lover boy?" he asks me. "Knifes" I answer him. He gives me a couple of throwing knives and smile strangely at me. "Clove, put up a camp" Cato orders Clove, a girl with brown hair and eyes. "And Glimmer, you will help her" he orders Glimmer. They walk away and start to put up some tents. We, that don't put up the camp, will search the area; look after other tributes that maybe hide around. I see the little girl, that fallowed us in the training center, but I don't tell anyone. I can't kill this little girl, she is just twelve years. Just like Prim. And if I wouldn't kill Prim, and of cause I wouldn't, then I won't be the one to kill this girl either. I don't want to kill anyone actually, but I have to if I want to save Katniss. But I can't kill this girl, she is too young. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did kill her. And since she isn't a threat, it isn't dangerous that she hide here. I walk back to the camp, and say "No one is there."

At afternoon, we start to hunt for other people. We find a girl, the fire showed where she was. She begging us to not kill her, but Cato does. But we don't hear the canon. Maybe a little heartbeat left. We walk in the forest and I know that Katniss hide in a tree, nearby. I've to get them out of here. I can't get Katniss out of here, but I can get the careers to move. "Shouldn't we hear a canon by now?" Glimmer asks. "I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately" Cato says angry. "Unless she isn't dead" the boy from district 1, Marvel, says. "Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done" Clove suggests. "Yeah, we don't want to track her down twice" says the girl from district 4. "I said she is dead!" Cato screams. They start to argue, and I now that I have them to move. I silent the others and says "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on." The others look at me and Cato says "Go on, then, Lover boy" and he smiles evil "see for yourself". I walk back and finish her fast. Poor girl. I do it to let her escape the pain.

 **...**

 **A new chapter! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lies will kill you

The others hunt for other tributes; I spy for Katniss in the trees. While we hunt, we run into a forest fire. It burn in a big area, and I hope that Katniss isn't there. We run around it, and we see someone in a pool of water. The single brown braid tells me who it is, and I hope that she runs fast. She runs and climbs up in a tree. She is probably about six meters up while we arrive. I now that no one could catch her up there, everyone here is too heavy. "How's everything with you?" she asks us cheerfully. "Well enough" Cato answer. "Yourself?" he replies. "It's been a bit to warm for my taste" she tells us. The capital must laugh at us right now. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" I grin for myself. She wants them to join her up there. She has advantages against Cato and the others in a tree. "I think will" says Cato again. Glimmer tells him "Here, take this, Cato". She offers her bow and the arrows. I know that Katniss wants them, her best chance in these games. "No" Cato replies to her. "I'll do better with my sword" he says. And he is, I've seen him fight in the training centre. But probably not in the tree, Katniss got the advantage; she is small and not so heavy. She could climb at least ten meters up without to fall. She is like a squirrel in the tree. Born for climb in the trees. Cato starts to climb. But he falls before he gets more than two meters. Glimmer try to shoot Katniss with the bow, she isn't good at it, and fail. Katniss has probably practiced for years, and Glimmer hasn't.

They start to argue, what are we supposed to do now? No one will get her out off that tree. No, they won't. "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she go anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning" I tell them. They stop to argue and we put up a camp for the night. I make a campfire and the others gather in a circle around it.

I wake up. Tracker-jackers attack us and I start to run. Someone screams "To the lake! To the lake!" And I run as fast I can. We bath in the lake and then I run back for Katniss. Cato is angry, he wants revenge against Katniss and I start to run for her. I find her on her knees. She got the bow and the silver sheath with arrows. But she doesn't run away. "What are you still doing here" I scream at her. She just looks at me like I was crazy. "Are you mad?" I scream to. She doesn't run away. "Get up" Cato arrives. "Run" I scream "Run". And she finally does. Cato is mad at me. He cut me in the leg after a long fight. He leaves me there to die. But I am able to get to the stream, and I hide in the mud. Camouflage, the last thing to do for the dying. And I will die soon.

Some days later I hear a voice, Katniss.

 **...**

 **I hope u enjoy!**

 **Review, favorite and fallow. It would be an honor.**

 **Anonym Author**


	8. Chapter 8 The cave

Chapter 8 The cave

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" I say, my voice is low. I am hurt and don't feel well. Might have some fever too. "Peeta?" Katniss says. She is worried, and can't see me. "Where are you?" She doesn't believe in her ears, and says "Peeta" once again. She will step at me if she step one more step, so I say "Well, don't step at me" She jumps back. I open my eyes and she gasps. I smile at her. She came to save me. I love her so much, she is wonderful. And now she is here, with me. "Close your eyes again" she orders. And I do. I feel that she kneel beside me. "I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off" she says. I smile at her. I miss decorating cakes, I miss home. And now, I could come home if Katniss protect us. But I think that my life is like ended already. I just hope that Katniss is a good healer, because otherwise, I probably will die. But I want her to make it back home. "Yes, frosting. The final defence of the dying" I say. And she answer me "You're not going to die" But I will, if she doesn't get me out of here. "Says who?" I replay to her, and she replies "Says me. We are on the same team now, you know" I did now that. And I am grateful that they changed the rules. I think that she would try to find me anyway. I love her. I feel warm inside when she looks at me. "So I heard. Nice of you to fin what's left of me" I say. Because it's true, after Cato cut up my leg, it's not much of me left. She pulls a battle and gives me water. I am thirsty, and drink much of her water. "Did Cato cut you?" she asks me and I answer "Left leg. Up high"Let's get you in the steam, wash you off so I can see what kind of wounds you got" she says. I just want to kiss her. I love you Katniss, I think for myself. "Lean down a minute first" I say. "Need to tell you something" She put a ear to my mouth and I whisper " Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me any time you feel like it" I want her to kiss me, like now. But she doesn't. "Thanks, I'll keep it in my mind" and laughs. When she starts to help me to the steam, I start to scream of the pain.

I am out of the puddle of mud and Katniss try to wash my body off. It isn't the easiest thing to do. I feel sleepy and I just want to sleep. After she has done my leg clean from pus and blood, she let me sleep. She wakes me up, and she tells me that we have to go. "Go? Where?" I am confused. What? Where are we? I can't stand at the wounded leg without too fell I will pass out. But I do it for some minutes. She place me muddy bank. I feel a little better after a while and she half carry, half lead me in to a cave. She puts me in a sleeping bag, and go away to do something to the opening of the cave.

"Katniss" I say. She goes over to me and brushes my hair back from my eyes. I love her so much. And now, I will have her with me till I die. My wish is fulfilled, but now when I have her here, I want to survive. I want to live every day of the rest of my life with her. And I want it to be more than a week, or less. "Thanks for finding me" I say. "You would have found me if you could" she answers, and she is right. I would try to find her, even if the consequences would be my death. "Yes. Look, if I don't make it back…" I start. But she cuts me of. "Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing" She says. She smiles at me and I smile back. "I know, but just in case I don't..." I try again. "No Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it" she says and puts a finger to my mouth to quiet me. "But I…." I try again. Then she leans forward against me and our lips meets. She gives me one kiss and says "You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" she asks. And I whisper to her, still chocked over that she kissed me "All right". Does she love me? She kissed me like it, and I felt something in my chest, something real, for the first time that I kiss a girl and feel something. I know that she is the girl in my life, and I hope that she finds me like the boy in her life.

I wake up, Katniss kisses me again. It startles me a bit, but I also feel like the happiest person in the world. I would be happy to just lie here and gazing at her. She says "Peeta, look what Haymitch sent you".

Its soup, and I try to eat it, but I am scared to puke it up again. Katniss prays and she kisses me again. She just wants me to eat the damn soup. I try; I will eat every drop of this soup for her sake. I want to do her happy. I want to do her to the happiest girl in the world. And to succeed, I have to be alive.

I sleep, dream about Katniss and me, winning the hunger games, to come back to a district full of life and happiness. After a time I feel that someone slide in to the sleeping bag, in my dreams, it is Katniss.

 **…**

 **Thanks for fav and fallow my fanfic! An honor that someone want to read my stuff.**

 **"** **And right when your song ended, I knew, just like your mother, I was goner" Peeta Mellark, Hunger games.**

 **Anonym Author**


	9. Chapter 9 The days in our cave

Chapter 9 The days in our cave

I wake up. I am not in my bed in my room in the bakery; I am in a dark cave. I don't know where I am. But then I remember, I am a piece of the Hunger games. One of the star crossed lovers from district twelve. But where is my star crossed love? Where is she? She isn't in the cave. The worst scenario pops up in my head. Cato and Clove like to hunt in the nights. I am about to get up on my feet when I see my wonderful girl walk into the cave. "I woke up and you where gone" I say. "I was worried about you" And I was. I was so worried about her. I love her more than my own life. And if she dies, and I survive, I will never come home. Not for real. The ones that you love could make you feel like home everywhere, even in a cold, dark cave in the Hunger games. She laughs and helps me back down to the floor. "You where worried about me? Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" she asks me. She smiles. No, I bet I haven't looked at myself lately. I bet I don't want to either. "I thought that Cato and Clove might found you. They like to hunt at night" I tell her. "Clove? Which one is that?" she asks. "The girl from district two. She is still alive. Right?" I see at her face that Clove survived the tracker-jackers. "Yes, there is just them and us and Tresh and Foxface left" she tells me. Foxface? Who's that? I get the answer. "That's what I've nicknamed the girl from Five. How do you feel?" I look at her. I feel much better. I am not alone anymore, have someone that takes care of me. I will be with the girl I love when I die, and she loves me back. But it hurts to know that she loves me, if I don't make it back home. "Better than yesterday. This is an enormous improvement from the mud." I say. "Clean clothes and medicine and a sleeping bag…. And you" She reach out her hand, to touch my check. But I catch her hand and press it against my hand. "No more kisses until you've eaten" she says.

"You didn't sleep" I say to Katniss. She didn't. She spied whole night, if I know her right. "I'm all right" she replies. But the bags under her eyes tell different. She is tired. She helped me whole afternoon yesterday, and she spied whole night. "Sleep now, I keep watch. I'll wake you if anything happens" I tell her. I need to sleep at night, to heal my wounded leg. And she has to sleep to, so it's her turn to sleep now. "All right" she says "But just a few hours. Then you wake me" she says. I smile at her. "Go to sleep" I say calmly. I brush her hair from her eyes, and I stoking her hair when she falls asleep.

 **...**

 **A shorter chapter this time. I will update longer chapters in the weekend.**

 **Fav, review and follow me. I promise that I follow and fav and read some of your fanfics if you fallow me.**

 **Anonym Author**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The night before

She tends to my wounds, first the burns and stings. Then she unwrap the bandage of my left leg. It's worse, blood poisoning. I know that, and I see it at Katniss face. She doesn't know what to do. I love her, and I don't want to leave her now when we're together, but I need medicine before the poisoning make it to my heart or some other important organ. "Well, there's more swelling, but the pus is gone" she says, very unsure. "I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss" I sigh "Even if my mother isn't a healer". I know that she know that I will die without the medicine, but she didn't want to tell me the truth. The wound hurts, and my fever make my head to feel like a heavy bag of flour. I miss home, more than ever. But if I were here, I wouldn't be with Katniss. And I want to be with her more than nothing else. More than anything. But I won't survive that long that we will be able to win this together. "You're just going to outlast the others, Peeta. They will cure it back at the capital when we win" she says to comfort me. I love her so much. And I can't just give up. "Yes, that's a good plan" I say to her. I say it more to comfort her, and for her benefit than that I believe in it. I can't outlast Cato, and not Tresh and not even the girl from five. Not like this. "You have to eat. Keep your strength up. I'm going to make you a soup." She says, and she smiles at me a little. "Don't light a fire" I tell her. The perils is larger with all the smoke, someone could find us. "We'll see" she just says and walks out off the cave.

When she comes back to me in the cave, I've stretched out at the sleeping bag. When she arrives, I bright up a bit, but I don't feel good at all. She is beautiful. Her grey eyes twinkle in the dusky cave. "Do you want something?" she asks me. "No" I say, "Thank you. Wait, yes. Tell me a story"

In the afternoon, she told me a story about the day she gave the goat to her sister. We hear Claudius Templesmith voice rave over the arena. He invites us to a feast. If I know Katniss right, she will go. She will go to the feast, where Cato, Clove and Tresh wait for her. I don't want her to risk her life for me. "No" I say and grip her shoulder "You're not going to risk your life for me" I tell her. I will die if she won't go, but if she goes, she might die as well. And I want her to win this horrible game. "Who said I was?" she replies. Yeah, she won't go? I also believe that earth is round. She will go, but I won't let her.

 **…**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Anonym Author**


	11. Chapter 11 The feast

Chapter 11 The feast

"So you're not going?" I ask her suspiciously. I know this girl, more stubborn than anyone I know. "Of course I'm not going. Give me some credit. Do you think I'm running straight into some free-for-all against Cato, Clove and Tresh? Don't be stupid" she says and try to help me back to the sleeping bag. Her eyes tells me that she lies. "I'll let them fight it out. We'll see who's in the sky tomorrow night and work out a plan from there" Oh, I see. She lies to me, I know that. "You're such a bad liar, Katniss. I don't know how you've survived this long" and then, without of thinking, I start to mimic her. _"I knew that goat would be a little gold mine. You're a little cooler, tough. Of cause I'm not going_ " I say, and shake my head. "Never gamble at cards. You'll lose your last coin" I tell her. She is angry at me. And I know that, but I've never handled an angry girlfriend in an arena before so, I have to improvise. Her anger flushes in her face, she is red like a tomato. "All right, I'm going, and you can't stop me" she yells at me. But she forgets something, I will follow her, I'm wounded but I can move. "I can follow you. At least partway. I may not make it to Cornucopia, but if I'm yelling your name, I bet that someone can find me. And then I will be dead for sure" I say, maybe not the best thing to say to my girlfriend, that is upset already. "You won't get a hundred meters from here on that leg" she replies. "Then I'll drag myself" I am stubborn as well, she isn't alone being stubborn. "You go and I'm going, too" I say. She thinks for a moment, maybe of wall me up in this cave or something. "What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?" she asks me. Yes, its way better if she is alive to make it back home. I want her to live. And I know that she is superior with the bow and the arrows, but the careers are violent and they won't give her mercy. Cato wants to make her pay for the nest of tracker-jackers she threw in our faces. "I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go" I tell her. My liar skills isn't the best, I know that she knows that I will die without medicine. But I want her to survive, and its way easier to do that without a sick boyfriend to protect. She gives up the argument, and I am confused. "Then you have to do what I say. Drink your water, wake me when I tell you, and eat every bite of the soup, no matter how disgusting it is!" she snaps at me. Why argue? "Agreed. Is it ready? I ask her. "Wait here" she says.

"I've brought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries a little further downstream" she tells me. I eat it, without of thinking that it might be a trap. The berries are sweet, almost too sweet to taste good. "They're ´very sweet" I tell her. "Yes, they're sugarberries. My mother makes jam from them. Haven't you ever had them before?" she asks. No, haven't. I've never heard of them before, and never eaten them. But the taste reminds me of something, but I don't know what. "No" I say. "But they taste familiar. Sugar berries?" I say. "Well, you can't find them in the market much, they only grow wild" she says, and I swallow one of the last spoons of berries. "They're sweet as syrup" When I say it loud, I realize the truth. It's sleep syrup, no question about that. My girlfriend just improved that she is clever enough to swindle me, but not that clever to know her own best. "Syrup" I say again. Not the common one we have at the bakery that we use to gingerbread. It's a common medicine in district 12, that we call sleeping syrup. It makes you sleep, and I bet she didn't stint with it. I try to puke it up, but the world starts to disappear around me before I succeed.

I wake up in the cave, raining outside the cave. I see Katniss behind me, sleeping. I see a creepy pool of blood around her, and a wound in her forehead. My leg doesn't hurt anymore; I look around and see a syringe on the floor. She did it, she stopped my blood poisoning. I have a chance to make it home. I smile at the thought of Sky, Sam and my parents too. I miss them so much. And I miss Sky and Sam the most of everything. I have the girl I love here, and I will protect her till we win. But I won't have a girlfriend if I won't do something about her wounds in her forehead. I start to take care of the wounds. I find some bandage in the medicine bag. I take the wet socks of her feet.

 **…**

 **Sorry for not update. I have national tests and things in school to finish.**

 **But this in the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy, and follow, fav and review! An honor if someone more did!**

 **Anonym Author**


	12. Chapter 12: The rain

Chapter 12: The rain

Her eyes open. She looks at me and says my name. "Peeta". Just my name. It sounds like she is surprised that she is here, like she accepted to be somewhere else. Not here with me in the dark cave. "Hey" I say. I smile at her and say "Nice to see your eyes again". When I first saw her last night, with her wound in her forehead and wheat clothes, she was weaker than me for the first time in our life. She will always be the strong, she know how to survive in the woods and how to feed a family, to fight poorness. I've had an easy life if we should compare me and Katniss. I've always had food, even if we eat the rests from the bakery. I don't need to go to bed without supper. But she has. And she is alive now, because of her own strength. But, even if I love her, I am a bit upset. She tricked me with the berries and sleep syrup. But she is still suffering the wound in her head, so I don't mention it yet.

Katniss told me about the feast. Tresh and Cato try to kill each other. Clove's horrible death. And about Foxface, the clever girl from district five. That girl is so clever. But I can't see her like an enemy. Because no one in here is, we just have to kill each other because we're forced to. The real enemy is the capital. I hate the capital more than anyone else. And I am forced to kill, to stay alive. And I can't do anything about it. I want to show the capital that I am more than their tool, their brainless little piece in their game that they can force to do anything for them. But I canb't say bad things here in the arena, our sponsors will leave us if I say bad things about the capitol. No one wants a rebel, except for me. Katniss is born rebel and she is the only one I love. The only rebel in our district. She choose to face death once more than let her sister die. No one from district 12 volunteer, but she were. Sky always annoyed me because I like a girl from the seam. And I bet that my parents would like me to marry a girl from town. But I won't.

"You will. I promise." I say. I bend over and give her a kiss. She wants to go home. I want to go home more than anything right now. Everyone looks at us, from a little camera that I found yesterday. Everyone looks at us while we talks, while we sleep, while we kiss and when we do anything. And I am so tired of it. I want to be alone, to be alone with my family, with Katniss and with my friends. To feel that no one watch me all the time.

"I am good rested, thanks to you and Haymitch. Besides, who knows for how long this will last?" I tell her. I can take the first watch, I am perfectly alert. Not tired at all. She falls asleep.

 **…** **..**

 **Hello everyone! I am sorry for late update. I've national tests, last year in school with basic education. I will sooner specialize in history, geography, religion and some other stuff. So I am busy with tests, but please, keep reading! I am so happy that someone read!**

 **Anonym Author**


	13. Chapter 13: The hunting day

Chapter 13: The hunting day

"What? Should we split another roll, too?" She asks me. Tresh is dead. His picture shines in a projection at the sky. "Katniss" I repeat. "I'm going to split one. But I'll save the cheese for tomorrow" she says, she want to ignore me. She doesn't want to hear what I have to say. Tresh is dead. And we're not. I shouldn't want to kill Tresh myself, he was dangerous. But not an enemy. No one in the arena is enemies. No one in this world but our capital is enemies. They force us to kill each others. "What" she says then. I just tell her the truth. "Tresh is dead" I just tell her. "He can't be" she says then, unconvinced. "They must have fired the cannon during the thundering and we missed" I tell her. "Are you sure? It's pouring out there. I don't know how you can see anything" she tells me, don't want to believe my words I just said. But I am totally sure.

Katniss wakes me up another day alive. I open my eyes with sleepy eyes. She sits beside me. I look at her. She is so beautiful. And now she is mine. I pull her down and kiss her carefully. She tries to say "We are wasting hunting time". But I don't think it was wasted time at all. "I wouldn't call it wasted" I say and she smiles a little. I sit up and I ask her, since I don't know anything about hunting and hungry "So do we hunt on empty stomachs to give us an edge?" I hope not. "Not us" she says.

"Hey, Effie we miss you" I joke. I tossed my fork and knife over my shoulder and lick up the rests. I remember she didn't like that Katniss ate her supper with her hands at the train. Katniss laughs. She cover my mouth with one of her hands. "Stop! Cato could be right outside the cave" She says, still laughing. I grab her hand away. "What do I care? I've you to protect me now" I say. "Come on" she sighs. She tries to get up, but I don't let her before I've get another kiss.

I am by the steam, collect berries. Like the ones Katniss tricked me with. She told me to dig roots. Our pack is in the woods. We use a whistle she teached me, to communicate with each other. The mockingjays repeats everything, she if the isn't nearby she will hear me because of them. Then I hear her screaming my name. I get up and see an arrow against me. She is shocked. She fires the arrow, but she pulls the bow in another way in the right second to not shoot me. The arrow tucks in an old oak at my left. I jump back and I shed the berries at the ground. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be here, not running around in the woods" She screams. She is upset with me. And I know that. I don't know how to calm her, I am not expert on calm down a very upset girlfriend at a arena while everyone, literally everyone watching. So I have to improvise.

 **...** **Hello everyone! The next chapter is here!** **Fallow, and please review and fav my story.** **May the odds be ever in your favor!** **Anonym Athor**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The last moments in the cave

Yesterday, she held out the berries. Nightlock. Just the name sounds dangerous. And they are, they kills in the second you put them between your teeth. Foxface died yesterday. Another concurrent is down, because of me. I've killed, like anyone would do in these games. To humans, girls, both of them, where killed by me. I don't know how I will be able to live with myself after this, if we survive. The girls I killed, is like the girl beside me in our sleeping bag. Someone loved them and they won't stop love them either. They hate me and they won't forgive me for take their child, someone's girlfriend, someone's sister or relative away from them. But worse of all, I can't forgive myself killing people, harmless people. I love Katniss and her family does too. I would hate the one that killed her. If I win this, I won't be proud of myself. Forced murderer, that's what I am. I am forced to do this. I can't understand how people in 1, 2 and district 4 volunteer as tributes, they looks at hunger games as a game that you are honored to compete in. And if you die in the games, that everyone else fear, you did for the district. They think that we'll remember them like brave and noble warriors. But no one talks about the dead children. No one remember the dead, just the survivors. There are no winners in the games, just survivors. The "winners" children get reaped to. And it happens to often to just be by accident.

Katniss wakes up, in the late afternoon. "Any sign of our friend?" She asks. No, no signs of Cato. I shake my head and answer "No, he's keeping a disturbingly low profile". The audience is bored, they must be. It's almost a day since Foxface died.

The steam is gone. The water is gone. The best way to force us to the lake is harming the pools of water and the steam. We leave and look back at the cave, once more. Today, it's the day we leave the arena, alive or not. I miss my family. I miss the arguing voices in the morning. I miss Sky and Sam too. Sky used to annoy me, because he's my brother. He annoyed me because of Katniss. I didn't talk with Katniss before the games, and he used to say "Little coward, talk to the girl. The other boy, Gale, wants her too." And he was right. I was jealous because he was closer to Katniss than me. But now, the history is changed. It's his turn to be jealous. We can't own her and it's her choice. And she chooses me. Maybe it would be awkward if they became more than friends.

…

Hello everyone!

This is the new chapter!

Fallow and favorite this fanfiction please. I fallow you if you fallow me.

And remember review. My English grammar is bad and I need help with it.

Thanks!

Anonym Author


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The end

I am about to lose my mind. Cato is almost dead. We are stuck at the cornucopia, hearing the screams and the mutations eating Cato slowly. My leg hurt again and I lose blood. Katniss told me to not sleep. I try to, but every second in mind hurts like never. I just want to end this horrible game. Katniss did a tourniquet to try to save me. Her last arrow is stuck in the bandage. I feel her warmth against me and know that even if I might die tonight, I am happier than ever. I look at the moon, traveling across the sky with stars. Maybe they're faked. But they shine like home. Cato can't win. If I die, Katniss is the survivor of this game. I hope that I am able to join her back to the capital.

I begin to doze of sometimes. Katniss try to keep me awake. Every time I doze off a bit, she screams my name and shakes my shoulder, louder and louder each time. I try to not doze off, but now, I fight more for Katniss sake than mine.

The sun rise again. And I am not dead, but not in condition to call me alive either. Near death, but can't let go. I am grateful that I am allowed to look at another sunrise. It's orange, smooth. Just in the way I want it to be. "The sun is rising" I whisper very weakly. She looks at me, smile sadly at me. Like she wants to say something. Cato suffers more than ever, you hear his weak groan. It sounds like he is closer than before. I would never wish my archenemy this sort of suffers, not this pain. Just some life left, just the heart beat left. It's horrible. "I think he's closer now. Katniss, can you shoot him?" I ask. "My last arrow's in your tourniquet" She answer. Yeah? It is. Well use it then! Let it fly. I might be alive till the capital is here to bring us home. "Make it count" I tell her. She gets up and loads her bow with the last arrow. One more kill and we're home.

The cannon fires and I know they tricked us. Claudius should've congratulated us like winners if it was real. "Hey" Katniss screams "What's going on?". They want a bloody end in this game. I can't kill the only one I love, I would hate myself. Would never forgive myself if I did. I love her too much.

Cato is gone, now and forever. The body is gone from here. We did it back to the lake. What are they waiting for? The right second? Claudius Tells us it was a trick. I am in a final that I won't survive. Goodbye to this world. Goodbye Sky, Sam, mom and dad. Goodbye lovely, beautiful Katniss. I won't forget her. I throw the knife in the lake. I look at Katniss, her bow and the arrow she fired before loaded. Pointed straight at my heart. Well, fire then. I will thank you for fire the bow. Otherwise they will kill me in another way. But she drops the weapons. "No" I say. "Do it" I tell her. Please do it.

I've argued with Katniss for a while and then she put the berries, nightlock, in her hand. "Trust me" she says. Yes, I will trust you while you eat poisoned berries. I will.

"Three" we say together and I take a last sight of this world. Feel Katniss left hand in my right. The berries pass my lips while I hear a voice. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger games - Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

…..

So, what do you think?

It's not the end of this fanfiction yet!

May the favor be ever in your favor!

Anonym athour


	16. Chapter 16: The star crossed lovers

Chapter 16: The star crossed lovers

I see a hovercraft above us. Katniss helps me up. The electric current freezes us in place. Then, I black out.

I wake up in a bed. My leg hurts. I try to sit up, but I can't. A boy comes from a door at my left. He's an Avox. He can't talk. He brought me food. I try to eat to food at the plate, but it grows in my mouth. I stop eating and he disappears again. I won the hunger games. I can't understand that I was able to do that. It would be impossible without Katniss. Katniss, she isn't here. But she is alive. Healthy, safe and somewhere nearby. I fall asleep with a smile.

I wake up some days later; I know someone is there beside me, before I open my eyes. Is it Katniss? I open my eyes and June sits on a chair beside the bed. She smiles. "Hello Peeta" she says. "Hello June" I replay. "Where is Katniss?" I ask. "Can't tell you, but she is safe." She tells me. Her voice is high-pitched and her tongue is like everyone else in the capital. "Peeta….. Your leg" June says worried. "Yes, June. What?" I say even more worried. I feel my legs, both of them. But I haven't seen them. "We had to, like…. like amputate one of them" she says.

June and the others in the prep team works together. I have to relearn to walk. I have a prosthesis leg and it's so hard. Is it like this it feels to walk in high heels? Maybe not like high heels, but hard anyway. We work whole day and after lunch, I meet Portia. She show my outfit for tomorrow.

The first interview

I am below the scene and it smells new. I hear the audience. I just wait to meet Katniss again. I miss her. Haymitch come into the dark space below the scene. He tells me "Good luck now. Good job boy". He disappears in the dark and the audience gets crazy.

Katniss is just a few meters away. She runs against me and hugs me. My balance isn't the best, so I almost stumble at the floor. But Katniss helps me find control over my leg, and I kiss her. I don't care about the audience. They are nothing for me. But Katniss is. Caesar taps at my shoulder.

...

A new, but short chapter!

Review, fav and fallow me please!

Anonym Author


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The last interviews

Caesar taps at my shoulder. But I just push him away with my arm. I haven't seen Katniss for a week and I've missed her. The audience will wait here anyway. Finally, when Haymitch thinks that it's enough of kissing, he interrupts us to the victor's chair, that is more like a love seat. We sit down and Katniss sits almost on my lap. She kicks the shoes of and leans her head against my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her. Caesar jokes with the audience. We are going to watch a movie, a movie about this annual hunger games. This is the first time they tell a love story in the hunger games. The capital wants us to be proud of ourselves, for killing people. I can't be proud of myself killing other peoples. We watch the other tributes die, some once again. It's horrible; Katniss and I have seen some of them die once before, so why watch everyone die again? Katniss and I are on screen more than the others, maybe because we won or because we were favorites this year. Scenes with me and Katniss are better than the ones with kills. But, it doesn't feel right watching me and Katniss on a screen.

It's another big day. It's the last interview today. After that, we'll step on the train and go home. I just want to go home. I miss my family more than ever, and Katniss to. Haymitch said that I couldn't see her alone last night after the interview and the victory banquet and I haven't seen her this morning. I just want to share some time alone with her. Haymitch just said "You spend the whole evening with the girl, first the interview and then the banquet." Yeah, we spent time together. BUT NOT ALONE. We were in front of people the whole banquet, wanting to take pictures and talk to us.

The last interview.

Katniss is there. I can't talk to her when we're alone, so I am able to talk to her now. It's people around us. So I pull her aside. "I hardly get to see you. Haymitch seems bent on keeping us apart" I say. She smiles at me and says "Yes, he's got very responsible lately" she replays. Someone tells us to sit down. Katniss and I sit down, more formally than the last interview when Katniss literally sat on my lap. Today we sit near each other, but Katniss doesn't sit on my lap. She holds my hand, like she never wants to let go. "Oh, go ahead and curl up next to him if you want. It looked very sweet" Caesar says to Katniss. And she does. The interview begins. Katniss don't talk as much as I do. Caesar asks me, or wants me to confirm something. "Well, Peeta, we now, from our days in the cave, that it was love at first sight from you, from what, age five?" Yes, I fell in love the first day at school. "From the moment I laid eyes on her." Caesar looks at Katniss and says "But Katniss. What a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realize you were in love, with him?" Katniss looks at me. "Oh that was a hard one…" she replays. Sometimes you don't know you are in love. "Well, I know when it hit me. The night when you shouted out his name from that tree" Caesar says. "Yes, I guess it was it. I mean, until that point, I just tried to not think about what my feelings might be, honestly, because it was so confusing and it only made things worse if I actually cared about him. But then, in the tree everything changed" she says. Caesar is stubborn; he wants to know every single detail. "Why do you think that was?" He asks her. She looks at me and she says "Maybe ….because for the first time…there was a chance I could keep him." I love her so much. I press my forehead into her temple and ask her "So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" She laughs a little, turning to me so I can see her face and answers. "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt" And then we kiss. I hear the cameramen's sighs. Caesar starts to talk about the wounds. He asks me about my new leg. Haven't told Katniss yet and she looks terrified and asks "New leg?" She reaching out, pulling up the bottom of my trousers and whispers "Oh no". "No one told you?" Caesar asks. She shakes her head. "I haven't had the chance" I say and look at Katniss. She looks like she will start to cry in any second. She blames herself for it. "It's my fault" she says. "Because I used that tourniquet". Yes, it's her fault I am sitting here today. "Yes, it's your fault I am alive" I say. Caesar tells her that I am right. She buries her face in my shirt. I try to convince her to show her face again. But she's in shock. She shows her face again after a while, and Caesar interviews me instead.

…

Hello everyone! Thanks for reviews and fallows. Hope you enjoy my story!

Anonym Author.


	18. Chapter 18: Home, sweet home

Chapter 18: Home, sweet home

The train is moveing, we're going home. District 12 might be a dirty and poor district. But it's my home. We eat our dinner in the dinningcar, Effie and Haymitch accompanying us back to 12, but not Cinna or Portia. We said good bye to them in the capital, with a promise that they will come to help us at the victory tour. Portia and Cinna are the only capital people that I trust, that isn't like everyone else in the rich capital. I start to think about home, mother, father and my brothers. I will meet Sky and Sam again. I will see them soon.

The train make a brief stop for fuel. Katniss and I go for a short walk along the track. I feel her warm hand in mine. I gather flowers for her. "Whats wrong?" I ask her. When I gave her the flowers, she looked like you do when a five years old comes and gives you a drawing. The flower might be something else that reminds her about something or someone. Maybe her father. "Nothing" she answers. We walk past the end of the train, and Haymitch appears. "Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be OK." he says. What? I wasn't acting. I fell in love with her. I am in love with Katniss. Maybe he talkes in his drunk. He's always drunk. He's so unhappy, he choose drinking to forget every killed child he always brings home. I don't want to be like that. I want to be happy, i want Katniss and her family to be happy. But

I understand the pressure of be a mentor of the hunger games. Train childs and then watch them die every year. That's my job from now. I can't live an normal life with Katniss. I am stucked at this horrible train every year from now. And so is Katniss. "What's he mean?" I ask Katniss. She might understand what Haymich just saiid to us. "It's the capital. They didn't like our stunt with the berries" she answer, looks at her feet. I didn't understand it was a stunt till now. If the berries was an act, how much was just an act? Everything? No, it can't be. "What? What are you talking about?" I say. "It seemed to rebellious. So Haymitch has been coatching me trogh the last few days, so I didn't make it worse" she says. He coatched Katniss but not me? He choosed Katniss before me in the arena. I wanted him to choose her before me, but I can't buy that he coatchin her but not me. He's my mentor to.

"Katniss?" I say. I drop her hand. "It was all for the games" I say. "How you acted"

"Not all of it" she says, holding her flowers tightly. She admit it as well. How could I be so stupid? You don't fell in love in weeks. She already got a boyfriend that she loves. I am not her real boyfriend. Everything will be gone back home. She won't knock at my door and smille at me. She won't eat supper with me in the evenings. She won't tell me that she loves me. Because she don't. She doesn't love me for real. It was an act, a really good one. I will always be in love with her. No matter what. But love someone that already love someone else hurts.

I walk back to the train. I am angry and maybe mad. Mad of being me. Mad of be one of the tools of the capital. Madly in love with a girl that doesn't love me back. I walk to my room. I cry in the pillow at the bed. I am just a tool of the capital. Nothing but a stupied tool of the capital. A really stupied one, can't even see that she lied, that everything was just an act. Nothing but a lie. Everyone tells lies. Never the truth. I am strong enough to handle the truth. I am not a weak boy that can't handle truth.

"One more time? For the audiance?" I say. Katniss nods and she takes my hand and the trainstation is full of people. I see Prim and Katniss mother. Then I see Sam and Sky. They smilles and even if I am heartbreaked I can't stop smileing. I am home.

There is childrens there too. Katniss's mother says "Your cousins is here Katniss". I didn't know she has cousins. But the childrens isn't her real coussins either. Because it's Gale's brothers and sister they talk about. And Katniss telled me they isn't relatives. Another lie all the way from the capital is once again told.

THE END OF THE 74:TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES

…...

So, this is the end of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I will start a new fanfiction soon, about the 75:th annual hunger games in Peeta's perspective.

May the odds be ever in your favor

Anonym Author


End file.
